This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Crafting woven articles such as friendship bracelets, necklaces or belts, for example, can be a fun and enjoyable hobby or occupation. Such articles can be made by weaving and tying thread and/or yarn of one or more colors in a desired pattern. While devices have been provided in the past that hold both ends of the strings to facilitate weaving and/or tying of the article, a stabilization device that engages a portion of the thread and/or yarn between opposing ends of the strings should improve the process of crafting such articles.